Vacaciones en Atami
by Miguel De La Cruz
Summary: Ukyo y Ryoga, comienzan un viaje vacacional, en Atami, donde conocen un poco mas el uno del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes, son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, y no me pertenecen.

Memorias de viaje.

FANFIC UKYO * RYOGA

Parte 1: ATAMI, LA LLEGADA.

6 de mayo de 1994

El Brillo del sol aturdía sus sentidos, el calor le restaba fuerzas, podía verla chapoteando y jugueteando en la cálida agua del manantial, las aguas termales de Atami, su hermosa silueta el brillo del sol, el calor, ella mostraba su felicidad a cada momento, ella deseaba con todo el corazón visitar Atami, pues sus padres, la habían llevado en una ocasión, cuando era muy pequeña, habían visitado las aguas termales, la playa y el malecón, esos eran recuerdos hermosos para ella, por su parte el en realidad deseaba ir lo más pronto posible a Jusenkyo, sin embargo, al ver el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules, y esa maravillosa sonrisa, la forma en que sus labios pronunciaban "Atami" no pudo más que aceptar viajar allí donde la dulce Ukyo quisiese ir, Ryoga, creía amar a Akane, sin embargo esta entusiasta cocinera despertaba en él una extraña fascinación.

Durante el camino, el día anterior, no podía evitar mirar su silueta, alta y delgada, piernas bien torneadas, una hermosa cadera, su pelo largo y castaño se movía con el viento, ella no dejaba de vociferar instrucciones y regaños, que de cuando en cuando lo sacaban de su embelesamiento. Una vez entraron en la ciudad, Ukyo pregunto por el hotel, que les habían reservado,

-Quien iba a decir, vacaciones pagadas…la vida no podía ser mejor-pensó Ukyo.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, entraron a la zona turística, ya estaban cerca del hotel, de repente Ukyo paró en seco, frente a un aparador, miraba fascinada un traje de baño de una sola pieza, en color amarillo, con un ribete y tirantes de color azul en la parte superior, su rostro era el de un ángel,

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- Dijo Ryoga,

Ukyo solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de aquella prenda.

-Pues entremos, y veámoslo mas de cerca.-Proclamo Ryoga," seguro lucirá lindo en ti" pensó él,

Sin atreverse a decirle, por miedo de revelar sus confusos sentimientos e incomodar a su nueva amiga.

La señorita de la tienda, era una mujer muy amable, les mostro el traje, Ukyo, estaba muy feliz, confundida, nunca había sentido interés por la ropa femenina, no es que le molestara, solo no le interesaba, sin embargo, ese bañador era perfecto, la tela suave se notaba que era de un material muy fino, con una sonrisa en su rostro, coloco el bañador sobre su torso

-¿Qué te parece Ryoga?- Pregunto ella,

-¡PRECIOSO!-Grito él,

Sorprendido en sus pensamientos

-Perdón, me parece muy lindo- Se apresuro Ryoga a enmendar,

-¿De verdad te parece?-Pregunto Ukyo,

Con inquietud busco la etiqueta para buscar el precio, una leyenda, made in France, dejaba entrever que no sería un precio normal, y no lo era, era más dinero del que ella gastaba en un mes entero, renta incluida…

-Muchas gracias señorita, con permiso, vámonos Ryoga-Dijo Ukyo con entusiasmo simulado.

Ryoga noto como el rostro de Ukyo se ensombrecía, sus hombros se habían encogido, aquello rompía el corazón de Ryoga.

-ok, te alcanzo en un momento-Dijo él.

Mientras la hermosa joven castaña salía del establecimiento discretamente Ryoga tomo la prenda, busco la etiqueta del precio…ciertamente era un precio, alto, algo así como 1/10 parte de los regalos que Ryoga compraba para Akane en un año entero, tras hacer una cuenta rápida, asumió que si bien se quedaría sin efectivo antes de fin de mes, podría pagarlo, igual podría tomar algún empleo, hasta poder sanear un poco su bolsillo se apresuro a la caja para pagar la prenda, pero termino en uno de los vestidores de damas…la encargada del negocio se presento rápidamente al escuchar el barullo que se genero cuando el joven entro en los vestidores, arrastrándolo de la oreja lo saco de ahí, mientras Ryoga se desvivía intentando explicar cómo había llegado ahí, sin que fuera su intención, la amarga actitud de la empleada cambio cuando Ryoga pronuncio las palabras mágicas

-Quiero llevar esta prenda.-

-Muy bien Señor, de este lado le podemos cobrar la mercancía, ¿cuál es su forma de pago?-Pregunto la encargada

-Efectivo-dijo él.

Los ojos de la encargada, casi formaban dos estrellas. La venta de la semana, sin duda.

Finalizada la transacción, Ryoga tomo el pequeño paquete en que le entregaron el bañador y con cuidado lo guardo en su mochila, acto seguido salió del establecimiento donde una desesperada Ukyo le esperaba.

"Seguro el muy bobo estará buscando alguna chuchería para llevarle a Akane…"

-Ryoga ya es tarde, vámonos-Dijo ella con un poco de amargura y molestia en su voz.

-Sí, lamento el retraso-Dijo Ryoga mientras salía del establecimiento.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, charlando sobre cosas simples, a ambos les hacía falta olvidarse de perseguir a Ranma, por motivos diferentes, pero ambos lo hacían, y empezaba a ser cansado, era lindo poder conversar en paz el uno con el otro, sin presiones. Al llegar al hotel y hacer valida su reservación, casi se petrifican al enterarse que la reservación era por **UNA** habitación doble, tras el impacto inicial, se registraron y recibieron su juego de llaves, subieron a su habitación, donde encontraron otra broma del destino…era una confortable habitación, bien amueblada, con una única cama por fortuna Queen size, al menos tendrían espacio… Y un pequeño frigobar, que guardaba refrescos, agua natural, cerveza, y variedad de licores.

Ukyo dejo sus maletas en el piso y se tiro de espalda sobre el colchón, para probar los resortes del mismo, daban un agradable balanceo pensó ella, dirigió su mirada a ambos lados del colchón, le llamo la atención, en la cabecera a cada lado, había una mesita de noche decorada con una pequeña y linda lámpara.

-Qué lindo, cuando vuelva a casa comprare un par de lamparitas como estas-. Pensó Ukyo en voz alta.

-Sí, son lindas.- Contesto Ryoga.

Mientras tanto Ryoga coloco su mochila en un rincón de la habitación. Camino hacia el frigobar y tomo una botella de agua, se disponía a destaparla cuando

-¡NO! , ¿Sabes cuánto nos cobraran por esa botella?-

-¿Qué no son vacaciones TODO incluido?-

-Cierto el comité cubrirá todos los gastos.- contesto Ukyo tras un instante en silencio, meditándolo,

-¡Pásame una soda Hibiki!-Dijo Ukyo con alegría.-Es más, pidamos algo de cenar al room service.- Remato ella con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryoga se quedo pensando por un momento,

-Suena bien, ¿que tal un sushi de mariscos?- Dijo él.

-Me has leído el pensamiento Ryoga-Dijo ella feliz.

-Sabes Ukyo, me gustaría hablar sobre lo ocurrido en las montañas…-

-Si mal no recuerdo Ryoga, prometimos no mencionar el tema NUNCA.-

_Si lo sé, y no le he hablado de eso a nadie, pese a que fue un momento maravilloso para mí

-A que te refieres pervertido.-Contesto un poco molesta Ukyo

-Hablo de que, no le he contado a nadie sobre lo que paso, pero quiero hablarlo contigo.

-Adelante te escucho-Dijo ella, fingiendo poco interés.

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Obvio, lo que hicimos.

-Creo que si cariño-

Ryoga busco la mirada de la linda joven de pelo castaño,

-¿a qué te refieres? con "creo que si"-

-Pues…es que yo…,

Ukyo no podía articular palabras, simplemente no decidía, como empezar, tartamudeo un poco, mientras lucia un tremendo sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡SI!, me gusto, punto, y no debemos tocar el tema de nuevo. ¡Tú amas a Akane después de todo ¿no?!-

-Ok, (quizá fui demasiado atrevido al preguntarle), mañana ¿iremos al manantial?-Pregunto Ryoga, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, me gustaría salir temprano, para darme un chapuzón, -

-Entonces, quizá necesites algo como esto…-

Mientras hablaba, se paró de la cama, busco su mochila de donde saco un pequeño paquete, un regalo envuelto en papel azul, con un moño color plata, acto seguido se lo entrego a Ukyo en las manos.

-Pa…par… ¿Para mí?-Pregunto tímidamente Ukyo

Estaba muy emocionada, ya no podía simular, gustosa recibió el obsequio,( Ran-Chan no le había regalado nada aun por ejemplo), lo miro con detenimiento, antes de abrirlo, había una tarjeta en el"Con cariño para mi querida Ukyo", ella miro de reojo a Ryoga, con un tanto de desconfianza, en verdad, ¿en verdad piensa eso?, con cuidado retiro la envoltura, ella no cabía de de la emoción, ese traje de baño tan fino.

-Ry…Ryoga, no debiste, e…es muy lindo, gracias. Me lo probare de inmediato…-

Tomo su pijama, y su cepillo de dientes, como rayo llego hasta el baño, donde se coloco el bañador, la tela era fabulosa, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, se miro ante el espejo, durante un par de minutos, de arriba abajo, recorriendo su pelo que llevaba suelto, su rostro con apenas un ligero toque de maquillaje, sus ojos azules, comenzó a analizar su reflejo en el espejo, la prenda, resaltaba su figura, mas ahora que no escondía sus pechos con vendas, como solía hacer, su cintura, sus caderas y sus…

-¿Y cómo te queda? Pregunto Ryoga, recargado sobre el muro que los separaba, con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación, jugando con sus manos. Sacando a la linda joven de sus pensamientos.

-Me gusta.- Dijo ella con voz jovial, -muchas gracias Ryoga-.

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo él con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin aviso, se abrió la puerta, tomando a Ryoga por sorpresa, Ukyo salió ya con su ropa de dormir y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que lindo era recibir los detalles y la atención de alguien, pensaba ella mientras cuidadosamente doblaba su nuevo bañador.

Para Ryoga, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de ella era toda la recompensa que él deseaba, guardo ese instante en su memoria, el tranquilo caminar de Ukyo, su rostro tan hermoso, mas con esa sonrisa, su larga cabellera castaña y sedosa. ¿Cómo fue que pudo alguna vez creer que era ella un hombre?

-Buenas noches Hibiki, mañana será un gran día- decía ella mientras retiraba los edredones,

-Bu..buenas noches Ukyo.-

Se notaba que ella estaba muy emocionada, pero, el sueño la comenzaba a vencer. Se recostó al lado izquierdo de la cama, apago la pequeña lámpara de mesa que estaba a su lado, y se cubrió con la cobija.

Ryoga se quedo de piedra, iban a estar juntos en la cama…sintió como si un hilo de sangre saldría por su nariz de un momento a otro,

-"Tranquilo, no pienses en eso" se decía a el mismo en sus pensamientos, se dirigió al baño, se mojo el rostro y lavo su dentadura para relajarse un poco, se coloco una vieja camisa de manga larga y un short que usaba para dormir, lo más calmado que pudo camino hacia su lado de la cama y se recostó, se cobijo, clavo su mirada en el techo y apago la pequeña lámpara que tenía a su lado.

-Dulces sueños Ukyo-

Ukyo, semidormida contesto con un balbuceo.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.

Saludos


	2. Amigos

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes, son una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, y no me pertenecen.

Hola Amigos y Amigas ;) , gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.

 **Marian** , gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me encanta la pareja que se forma con Ryoga y Ukyo. Son fabulosos y divertidos.

 **Konni 1** , gracias por pasar por el fic, escribo algo lento, pero es un proyecto que deseo darle seguimiento y darle continuidad.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** , señorita, muchas gracias por el review, tomo nota, y pues mi idea es llenar algunos huecos en la trama del anime, sobre que paso en Omiyage, pues digamos que fue lo mas natural .

Sigo muy de cerca tu fic de 1983, me encanta, además de fascinarme el Ryoga x Ukyo, me agrada el papel que le estas dando a Shampoo. Nos vemos. Saludos

Memorias de viaje.

FANFIC UKYO * RYOGA

Parte 2: Amigos

6 de Mayo 1994

-Ya levántate flojito- decía Ukyo intentando despertar a Ryoga.

-Ooo, , si en un momento- respondió el, mirándola de reojo.

Eran las 6:59am, Ukyo ya se había preparado para salir, Un short y un rompe vientos, para cubrir su traje de baño. Su cabello sujeto en cola de caballo por un moño blanco, notoriamente emocionada.

Lentamente Ryoga arrastro su humanidad hasta la ducha, se retiro la pijama y espero a que el agua tibia comenzara a fluir antes de entrar en la regadera del hotel, no quería activar su maldición cerca de Ukyo…Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por que de repente le preocupaba la opinión de

Ukyo? Mientras se colocaba bajo el chorro de la regadera, pensaba en ese curioso día que la conoció, en realidad pensó que era un chico.

Durante su breve pelea, pese a las bombas de harina, todas las mini espátulas, y demás habilidades de Ukyo, el no tuvo gran problema en superarle, después de arrojarle el paraguas, justo antes de que Ranma interviniera, (Por fortuna, el nunca se habría perdonado golpear a una chica) ya podía saborear su victoria,

"-Y vaya que saboreaste algo mejor-" Le recordó el lado más lujurioso de su conciencia, "-el escote de la bella chica-" "Sin duda es muy hermosa, ese Ranma siempre tiene la mejor suerte, Ukyo es maravillosa, bueno, cuando no está gritoneando…Me pregunto si Akane será tan buena conversadora como ella, apenas si hemos cruzado palabras, es decir en mi forma humana, como P-Chan la he escuchado hablar sin parar hasta la madrugada, …P-Chan, ¿debería contarle a Ukyo al respecto?, ¿cómo lo tomaría?¿Seguiría siendo mi amiga? O mejor dicho ¿Es mi amiga? Yo la veo como una amiga, a decir verdad, no tengo muchos amigos, ¿Quién querría ser amigo de un tipo que no sabe donde esta?"

Mientras tanto Ukyo, para matar el tiempo había tomado una de las revistas del bureó, se sentó en una pequeña silla para leerla con calma, la revista incluía un reportaje de la región, además de una sección de modas, ropa de vivos colores y faldas cada vez más cortas, quizá para variar, sería divertido probar un cambio de vestuario, solo para salir de la rutina. Mientras hojeaba la revista, inconscientemente había colocado su pie contra una pata de la mesa, y estaba balanceándose, como si se tratara de una mecedora.

-¡Ryoga! ¿Ya estás listo? Pregunto ella, mientras continuaba balanceando la silla.

-Ya salgo, - Dijo él en forma de disculpa.

Con las prisas y por la falta de costumbre salió de la ducha solo con un pants negro mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla, por su cabeza rondaba la idea de contarle a Ukyo sobre la maldición, sobre P-Chan, ella sin duda le llenaría de preguntas y el buscaba la forma de resolverlas rápidamente.

El ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse capturo la atención de la joven de 16 años, ella quedo inmóvil, dejo de balancear la silla, frente a ella, su compañero de viaje, cuya musculatura sin ser exagerada, le resultaba armónica, bien torneada. Con la mirada ella recorrió el camino desde el abdomen de Ryoga, sus pectorales terminando en el rostro del muchacho.

Los labios del chico le hipnotizaban.

-Son sexys, mas cuando asoman un poco sus colmillos,- pensó ella, -su mordida, como será, aquel incidente de Omiyage fue tan corto…culpa de la abuela de Shampoo. No debió ocurrir en primer lugar.-

Cómo deseaba una mordida de Ryoga.

-Ukyo, te estás volviendo una pervertida-Pensó para sí, además, ¿qué pasaría si Ranma se enterase?…

Había algo que la inquietaba,

Ranma no mostro molestia alguna cuando supo que ella competiría junto a Ryoga, tampoco cuando recibió el premio, era obvio que pasaría unos días al lado de ese chico tan raro, y Ranma no mostro ni un leve asomo de celos,

-¿Por qué? Sera que no le preocupa, y ¿Por qué constantemente le llama cerdo? El muchacho ha mostrado ser raro, si, pero con una higiene incuestionable, seguro Ranma también es un poco raro.-

-Pero es **MI** Ranma. En fin, estoy feliz de haber derrotado a esa insufrible de Shampoo, y a… a Akane, ellas, no son malas personas, quizá en otro contexto, podríamos ser amigas…-

Amistades, en Osaka no tenía ni una, bueno si Tsubasa y alguno que otro individuo que intentaba cortejarle, pero no estaba segura de poder clasificarles como amistades, por otra parte, Ryoga, había demostrado ser un muchacho confiable y de honor, algo que para ella era muy importante y que le hacía respetarlo al menos un poco (Ciertamente respetaba mas a Ryoga que a Tatewaki o a Mousse) El sería un buen amigo.

-Ukyo, perdona, ya estoy listo.

La voz del muchacho le saco de sus pensamientos, tomo su bolso, donde guardo toallas y un cambio de ropa extra por si acaso, algo de dinero y sus lentes de sol. Apenas pudo contener la risa al ver que Ryoga pretendía llevar toda su mochila, sin sacar un solo objeto para eliminar el peso muerto, sabrá dios que tantas cosas guarde en esa mochila, inmediatamente sintió algo de malestar por su compañero, que triste debía ser saber que de quedarse solo, será incapaz de encontrar su camino de regreso de forma oportuna, fue por eso, que en Omiyage, ella ofreció guiarle de regreso a Nerima, una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro, aquel fue un acierto, si por casualidad Hibiki no hubiese estado presente en el patio de Furinkan, seguramente ella nunca habría notado aquel pequeño fragmento del pergamino, que resulto vital para que Ranchan recuperase su fuerza.

Bajaron las escaleras del pequeño hotel, mientras ella hablaba de su plan de negocios, trabajaría ese día por la tarde, hasta la medianoche, analizando el mejor lugar para colocar su yatay, para mañana temprano buscarían un mercado, para surtirse de ingredientes frescos, descansarían el mediodía, y volvería al trabajo por la tarde. Después de todo como alguna vez dijo su padre; "En Atami el negocio es muy bueno, hay muchos turistas". Y no podía dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad.

Cuando ella hizo una pausa, en su dialogo, Ryoga se paro frente a ella y le tomo de la mano, en actitud seria,

-Ukyo, hay algo que debo decirte.-

Ella le miro sorprendida por el tono serio de su voz.

-Si Sugar, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿prefieres esperar en el hotel mientras yo voy mañana al mercado?

-¿Eh?,(la inesperada pregunta de Ukyo le descoloco un poco) no, no es eso, debo decirte que yo…- La voz de Ryoga se quebraba.- ¡Yo estoy maldito!.-

-Sugar, todos sabemos de tu problema de dirección, es grave, pero mírate, eres un gran artista marcial, y eres capaz de valerte por ti mismo, piensa, cuanto durarían Ranchan o su padre solos en el bosque, sin nadie que les prepare una comida-(Ukyo improviso un poco para levantar el ánimo de su compañero de viaje,).

-Gracias por tus palabras Ukyo, pero…- Ryoga, bastante apenado, bajo la mirada, mientras en voz baja, apenas audible decía:

-Debo decirte que yo…-(El joven volvió a titubear, sin embargo, era algo que debía confesarle a Ukyo).

-Ukyo, yo soy P-Chan-

La repentina revelación dejo sin palabras a Ukyo. Por su parte, la falta de palabras de la chica, desalentaba a Ryoga, quien de repente sentía no merecer la compañía de nadie en la tierra.

-Si prefieres que me marche, lo entenderé, perdóname.-

Ukyo, seguía sin articular palabras, lentamente Ryoga soltó la mano de la chica, mientras la acariciaba una última vez con su pulgar, dándose media vuelta, cabizbajo, listo para comenzar su viaje hacia ninguna parte, dio apenas un par de pasos cuando su caminar fue interrumpido por un sonoro y metálico "klanc".

-Eso fue por ser un pervertido mentiroso con Akane-sentencio Ukyo, intentando ocultar su molestia real.

-¡Y esto es por (klanc) ser un bobo (klanc) y (klanc) tratar (klanc) de abandonarme (klanc) a mi suerte (klanc) en un sitio extraño!,- Ya con voz furiosa, mientras aceleraba la serie de pesados golpes de espátula sobre la dura cabeza de su amigo, hasta que Ukyo comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes ?.- Pregunto temeroso Ryoga.

-P-Chan, es un cerdito…Y tu eres P-Chan, entonces, eres un cerdito, por eso Ranma siempre esta llamándote "cerdo"…Cruel de su parte(intentando ahogar su risa), haces bien en llamarle afeminado…-

(de nuevo Ukyo soltó una sonora carcajada, por su parte Ryoga un tanto confundido pero feliz de ver la maravillosa sonrisa de su amiga, y ante el último comentario sobre Ranma, también soltó una larga carcajada), la risa de uno alimentaba la del otro, asi estuvieron como locos, riendo en medio de la acera por un largo rato.

Fin de la segunda parte


	3. La Playa

Memorias de Viaje

Capitulo 3

6 de mayo de 1994

Ambos reían como si no hubiera un mañana, era difícil evitarlo, la risa de la joven cocinera resultaba demasiado contagiosa, a su vez Ryoga al reír a carcajadas estimulaba la risotada en Ukyo. Habrían pasado toda la mañana así de no ser por una dulce ancianita que les pidió se marcharan, pues considero estaban dando una mala imagen a su negocio, la respetable mujer, creía que ambos chicos estarían saturados con sabrá dios que droga de moda, que los hacia reír de la nada.

-"Juventud descarriada…"-Pensó para sí la mujer.

Y eso no era algo que ella quisiera afuera de su pequeña dulcería. Ukyo, intento recobrar la postura tanto como pudo, se disculpo con la mujer, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, acto seguido Ukyo tomo a Ryoga de la muñeca y se lo llevo corriendo rumbo al malecón.

-¡Apresúrate P-Chan! Que no tenemos todo el día-

-No me llames así por favor-Refunfuño el muchacho de colmillos grandes.

Ukyo le saco la lengua en gesto burlón, y apretó el paso.

Corrieron tomados de la mano un par de cuadras hasta detenerse frente a un local de

-_ son una delicia-dijo Ukyo apuntando al pequeño local de comida-Vamos te invito uno.-

Con calma y a paso despreocupado continuaron rumbo al malecón, saboreando cada bocado de su_. Así caminaron por la orilla del malecón, cuando Ukyo cayó en cuenta de algo, Todo el camino desde el puesto de dulces de la anciana, hasta la playa principal, lo cubrieron tomados de la mano, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, intento mirar de reojo a su compañero para adivinar su reacción, no parecía incomodo ni molesto, quizá ni siquiera lo había notado aun…

Ryoga sí que lo había notado, pero le pareció seria más un gesto de misericordia por parte de Ukyo, si ella le soltaba de la mano era mas muy posible que el terminara perdido otra vez, entonces del otro lado de la acera una pareja le llamo la atención, parecían rondar los 50 o más años, caminaban tomados del brazo, conversando alegremente. Sonrió para sí.

Fuera por lo que fuera, sentir la cálida mano de Ukyo sujetando la suya, era reconfortante.

Una vez en la orilla de la playa, colocaron un par de toallas en la arena, a una distancia prudente de la orilla del mar, para poder sentarse cómodamente, Ryoga clavo la sombrilla que llevaron para protegerse del sol, mientras hacía esto perdió de vista a Ukyo por un par de segundos, cuando escucho su voz llamándolo, por reflejo la busco con la mirada, ahí estaba ella, se había quitado el short y el rompevientos, traía puesto un bikini negro con vivos rosa, que hacia un hermoso contraste con el blanco de su piel. Entonces ella lo tomo nuevamente de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia las olas,

-¡Vamos Ryoga, a por un chapuzón¡…

No pudo oponer resistencia pese a saber cómo terminaría eso.

El Brillo del sol aturdía sus sentidos, el calor le restaba fuerzas, podía verla chapoteando y jugueteando en la cálida agua del manantial, las aguas termales de Atami, su hermosa silueta el brillo del sol, el calor, ella mostraba su felicidad a cada momento…

-¡Ryoga¡, ¡¿ Estás bien?!, reacciona dime algo por el amor de dios…-

Al abrir los ojos lentamente P-Chan vio una borrosa imagen de su bella amiga, conforme se aclaro su visión, pudo distinguir su rostro, aterrada, con sus maravillosos ojos azules inyectados de sangre y lagrimas…

Mientras recobraba el sentido, Ryoga intento decirle que estaba bien, y que no llorase, pero de su garganta lo único que salió fue un

-kwiiikwi-

-Por dios Ryoga perdóname, el agua fría… debí considerar que la fuerza de las olas…-No pudo terminar su oración, el llanto volvió a ella, mientras se aferraba al pequeño cerdito negro, oprimiéndolo contra su pecho.

-Disculpe señorita, es mejor si lleva ya a su mascota al veterinario está sangrando por las fosas nasales-

Le dijo un hombre que estaba entre la multitud de curiosos que se formo al percatarse de la jovencita valiente, sin dudar un segundo se sumergió en el mar, para rescatar a su pequeña mascota, un cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla con rectángulos negros.

Tras confirmar que P-Chan estaba ya consiente aunque aparentemente algo aturdido, Ukyo corrió de vuelta al hotel, con P-Chan en sus brazos,

-Perdóname Ryoga, prometo que no habrá más agua fría en lo que resta de estas su parte P-Chan solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Corriendo entro al pequeño hotel, ignorando el reclamo de la mujer de recepción, que le pedía no corriera dentro, como un rayo subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, delicadamente coloco a P-Chan sobre la cama mientras llenaba la pequeña tina de su habitación con agua tibia, no quería quemar a Ryoga, con agua demasiado caliente. Separo una toalla y un cambio de ropa seca, para que Ryoga pudiera vestirse, acto seguido tomo al pequeño cerdito entre sus brazos y con cuidado lo coloco en la bañera, la transformación fue instantánea, igual(como era de esperarse) que la de Ran-Chan. Llena de emoción Ukyo abrazo a su amigo, que parecía estar ya repuesto, el rostro coloradote de Ryoga era coronado por una sonrisa de vergüenza, La preocupación inicial de Ukyo por la salud de su amigo, le distrajo de un pequeño detalle, estaba ella abrazándole efusivamente, y el, él estaba desnudo… ahora el rojo en el rostro de Ukyo rivalizaba con el sonrojo de Ryoga, ella solo atino a soltar una risa nerviosa y salir lentamente para darle un poco de espacio a su amigo, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de si, inhalo profundo y exhalo con alivio, otra vez de una u otra forma ella había estado a poco de matar a Ryoga, Si bien en Omiyage, había bastado una petición, aquí en Atami, había sido un descuido de su parte,

-¿En que estabas pensando Kuonji?-Se reclamo a si misma, mientras nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules,


End file.
